


Having a Friend For Dinner

by im_mads_4_u



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Dominance, Gay Sex, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-05
Updated: 2013-07-05
Packaged: 2017-12-17 18:11:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,225
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/870473
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/im_mads_4_u/pseuds/im_mads_4_u
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Will shows up at Hannibal's door upset and in need of a friend. And od course Hannibal helps him out.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Having a Friend For Dinner

**Author's Note:**

> I do apologize if this isn't the best. This is my first time ever working on fanfiction.

Will Graham stood in front of Doctor Hannibal Lecter's home nervously. He was in desperate need of a friend and Hannibal had become one to him. He wiped his sweaty palms on his jeans and walked up the driveway. Before he rang the doorbell he fixed the collar of his plaid shirt and ran his fingers through his matted hair. Finally he rang the doorbell with a shakey hand. He listened to the sound of footsteps coming toward the door.  
Hannibal opened the door and smiled. He wore a white dress shirt that was slightly unbottoned and rolled up to his elbows. His black dress pants still looked neatly pressed even though Will knew he had been wearing them all day. "Hello Will, come in," he said letting Will in and shutting the door behind him. "Is everything alright?" he asked walking to the kitchen with Will following him.  
"Not really..." Will said awkwardly shifting his weight from his right foot to the left and then back again.   
"Have a seat, I'll fix you dinner and we can talk" Hannibal replied smiling at him.  
"I don't want to be a burden..." Will said sitting down at the counter watching Hannibal as he chopped up some sort of pepper he had never seen before. Hannibal liked the finer things and he made it clear in his apperance. He enjoyed classcial music, art, and writers no one had ever heard of before. He was so very different from Will, but Will was attracted to him. He had never been attracted to a man before Hannibal and even then so he shrugged off the feeling because even if Hannibal liked men Will was far from his league.  
"Will, don't be riduclous you are far from a burden and besides it's always nice to have a friend for dinner" he smiled and tossed the peppers and some sort of meat Will had a hard time identifying into a pan. He sat the pan on the eye of the stove and took a seat beside Will. "So how can I be a help to you?" he asked.  
"I kissed Alana...I mean she looks very kissable and I have wanted to for a while, but she told me it would never work between us. And I understand I mean, I'm completely crazy, but for a second there I had hope that someone wanted me" he looked down at his shoes and sniffled.  
"Will, you aren't crazy, why would Jack have you helping him if you were crazy?" Hannibal asked his danish accent came out thicker than it normally did and Will felt blood rush to his face. The one person who knew him best didn't think he was crazy.  
"Maybe Jack wants me to help because I am crazy.. I think differently"  
"Nonsense, having an imaganation doesn't make you crazy William"  
"Well if I'm not crazy why doesn't she want to be with me?"  
"I think she just sees you on a very professional level" Hannibal replied placing his hand over Will's hand "but don't worry you'll meet someone who likes you for who you are one day."  
Will felt his heart pound faster as he felt the warmth of Hannibal's hand on his. Anxiety covered him, but he took a risk and turned to Hannibal and pressed his lips against Hannibals. Will was surprised when this kissed was returned and Hannibals tongue slipped into his mouth. "William" said Hannibal pulling away "I never saw you as the type to make the first move... I like it... shows a bit of either desperation or dominance. Desperation is okay, it looks good on you. Dominance though... isn't your suit"  
Will watched Hannibal with wide eyes as he walked over to the stove and cut it off. "We can eat later" he said kissing Will again. He took Will's hand and led him to his bedroom. Will looked around when he walked in the room, the walls were painted dark red with paintings hung on each wall. Hannibal pushed him down on the bed not giving Will the chance to obeserve anything else. He roughly tugged Will's pants off then his underwear and tossed them across the room. "Will, you've been holding out on me" he said as he took Will's cock in his hand. He put the tip of it in his mouth and slowly slid his mouth down the whole length of it, he then fastened his pace and Will threw his head back moaning loudly. He bucked his hips as if he could get anymore of himself inside of his new found lover's mouth. He felt his body start to shake and he knew he was going to cum. Hannibal stopped and sat up and looked at Will. "You aren't allowed to orgasm until I say you can Will or I will have to punish you and as much as I would like to, I don't know if you would enjoy it."  
All color drained from Will's face and he was suddenly filled with fear. He wanted Hannibal, but he never had someone took control of him. The tone of Hannibal's voice was calm, but Will knew that he was being very serious.

 

"You're beautiful William," Hannibal said kissing along Will's collarbone. Will felt himself blus. Hannibal was the most beautiful person Will had ever met. Everything about him was perfect and he thought Will was beautiful, it was something that he found hard to fathom.  
He kissed along Will's stomach and stopped and looked up at Will. "Have you ever been with another man?" he asked.  
"No, I haven't" he said nervously.  
"Don't be nervous, I'll lead the way" he kissed Will's nose playfully. He stood up and striped off his clothes. His cock was standing erect. Will couldn't help but stare. "I think you'll enjoy it even more when it's inside of you" he said winking. He lifted Will's legs up and postioned him so he could get inside him. "You need to relax" he said and put the tip of his cock inside him. Will moaned loudly and Hannibal pushed more of his cock inside him.  
Will felt a mixture of both pain and pleasure, he wanted more. He pushed himself closer to Hannibal. "Will, though your desperation is somewhat amusing, I am in control," Hannibal said gritting his teeth. He started to move his cock faster and faster in and out of Will.   
Will moved his hand to his own cock strocking it, he could feel the climax of pleasure from both Hannibal and himself coming on. He felt Hannibal began to shake and his warm liquid filled Will just as Will came squirting all over Hannibal.   
Hannibal pulled out and smiled at Will. He lay down beside Will and kissed him gentley. Will was still gasping for air and Hannibal laughed at him. "You are so very amusing William," he said. He climbed under the sheets and helped Will helped Will under them as well. He spooned Will kissing his neck and breathing in his scent. He noticed that Will smelled different. Instead of smelling like dog and cheap body-spray that middle school boys wore he smelt like Hannibal did. "Will I have a feeling this is the start of something very beautiful."  
"I hope so Doctor Lecter," Will replied still out of breath.


End file.
